


Winter Has Come

by sofiam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is raised as Lyanna's bastard son, Multi, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa escapes, cousin jon snow, cousin sansa stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiam/pseuds/sofiam
Summary: Sansa Stark was a brave girl, enjoyed riding a horse and playing archery with her cousin Jon Snow until she was forced to marry Prince Joffrey, a boy she despises.After her father is executed for treason, she finds herself alone in King's Landing, trapped in the Lannister's golden cage, but she was a Stark and promises to take back her home and take revenge on those who tormented her family.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

Sansa aimed his arrow at the target at a considerable distance. Without hesitation, she hits the center point of the target, causing her cousin to exclaim in amazement. The redhead laughs at his reaction as she makes a reference, making the brunette laugh with her.  
"I don't know how you can get better every day."  
The truth was, he didn't even understand how anyone could shoot an arrow, because this was an activity he had no talent at all, which made Sansa mock him whenever she saw him trying to use an arrow. But he was excellent with his sword, probably better than his cousin Robb Stark.  
The redhead laughed at his words, staring at him with her blue eyes Tully.  
"It's because you don't know nothing, Jon Snow."  
The brunette laughed and in response to his cousin's mischievous speech, he ruffled her red hair, causing Sansa to drop her arrow and run after her cousin, who could easily keep a good distance between them.  
They could not even imagine that at that moment the Lord of Winterfell and his wife were watching this scene taking place in Winterfell's training yard.  
Catelyn Stark, who before marrying Ned Stark was a Tully, sighed at that scene. Her daughter was almost a savage, always in the stables with the horses, or worse, in the presence of Jon Snow, the bastard of Lyanna Stark, her husband's deceased sister.  
Sansa Stark was created by Catelyn to be a Lady and even a Queen. After all, Sansa was well-born, daughter of Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark, two important houses of Westeros.  
"Ned, this has got to stop." Cat stared at her husband seriously. "I don't want this bastard disrupting Sansa's future."  
"They're only two kids, Cat," he answered his wife.  
Ned was a patient, honorable, and virtuous man. He raised his children seriously, while being kind. The northerner's heart softened when he saw the friendship of Sansa and Jon, knew how much his nephew suffered from growing up without his mother, being treated like a bastard, even if it was a bastard of a high-birth woman, the fact that he had not a well-known father made him a bastard like any other.  
"They are not children, at their age we already had our Robb." The woman replied, "It's time we got a husband for Sansa."  
Eddard faced his young daughter again. He didn't want a cruel fate for her, he wanted her to marry a brave and honorable man, but he knew he couldn't let her choose her suitor, after all, marriages formed alliances and he himself had no choice of his bride, marrying Cat through a political settlement between the Stark and Tully families.  
Ned Stark sighed, his wife was right, it was time to get a suitor for his daughter.


	2. Never Wanted To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment.
> 
> Xx

Jon was heading into Winterfell after taking the horse he and Sansa had been using until they were interrupted by Maester Luwin to report that Lord Stark and his wife were waiting for Sansa to talk, so the redhead went to the house. 

The boy was curious to know why Lord Stark and his wife had called Sansa so urgently, but he waited patiently until he became too anxious and headed into the castle to hear from Sansa.

His walk was interrupted when he saw his source of concern in front of him, but she did not see him, rushing toward the Winterfell woods.  
Jon prepared to go after his cousin, but was interrupted.

"Leave her." Robb Stark told him, leaving the same space Sansa had left moments before.

"What happened?" Jon questioned.

"Dad told her she will marry Joffrey Baratheon." Robb spoke calmly.

"What?" Jon asked in a low voice, surprised by the news.

"They will get married. The King is coming to Winterfell to make it official." the redhead answered.

Jon swallowed hard. He looked down at his feet, knowing that he could not react negatively to this news, even if Robb was like a brother, he was a bastard, and he knew where he belonged, and having opinions about Lady Sansa's future did not concern him.

Robb, knowing that his cousin would say nothing, returned inside Winterfell, and as soon as the redhead was out of sight Jon headed toward the same path Sansa had taken moments before.

Jon could not bear the sight he had before him: Sansa was sitting on the roots of the holy tree, her legs curled up and her arms on her knees as she wept. The boy didn't even remember the last time he saw Sansa cry, after all, she never cried.

"Sansa ..." he called her softly, preventing her from being startled by his sudden approach. He stood at Sansa's feet as the redhead sobbed in tears.

"Dad did something horrible." she said through the crying.

"I know, Robb told me." he put a hand on the redhead's knee, he was almost as desperate as Sansa, but he could not express how he felt, he knew that, he had already been warned several times by Catelyn Stark to stay away from Sansa.

"I won't, Jon. I won't marry him. Dad always promised me to marry someone kind and honorable, I won't marry a Lannister." she said decisively.

"He is not a Lannister." Jon argued in the futile mission of calming Sansa.

"It's the same thing and you know it." she answered him and he fell silent. The girl was right, Joffrey's mother was a Lannister, which made him a Lannister too, and everyone in the North knew about the Lannister's fame.

"Perhaps he is kind and honorable. Lord Stark would never marry his daughter to anyone who didn't deserve her." Jon argued again, he didn't even understand how he could say those things, but all he knew was that he couldn't see Sansa sad and would do anything to make her happy.

"He isn't. I know that. There is only one person I would marry and that person is not Joffrey." the redhead told him and for a moment stared at her cousin in front of her.  
Sansa's blue eyes seemed to read his soul, causing him to look away at the intensity with which Sansa stared at him.

The boy didn't know what to say. He wondered who those words were intended for and for a moment wished that this person was him, even though he knew it was forbidden and that he should not want something he could never have.

But he wanted to. Even knowing he couldn't have something as sweet and special as Sansa. He was not born to have her, was born Jon Snow, predestined to live in the shadows of the Stark, while inside he desperately wished he had been born Jon Stark.

"Oh Jon ..." Sansa moaned, making Jon's heart fill with sadness.

The redhead sniffed once more and in an act of courage placed one of her hands on one of Jon's cheeks, feeling for the first time the softness of the place. She was always brave, adventurous, liked to play with Robb, Jon and Arya, the three Stark who were always after adventures. But when it came to Jon, she held back, afraid the dark-haired man would reject her and lose him forever. She couldn't stand losing him, she knew that, she could stand anything, but she couldn't stand losing Jon.

She sighed as Jon stared at her, unmoving, afraid of losing the contact they shared. She was brave, she repeated in her mind once more, but what was the point if she always cowered before Jon? Why didn't she have the courage to show her feelings?

As much as she didn't want to lose him, what not showing her feelings had brought her? An arranged marriage to someone she knew she would despise, she answered.  
Sansa allowed herself for a moment to forget her worries: the fear of losing Jon's affection, her possible marriage, and her future. She took a deep breath and seized with incredible courage, she approached Jon and touched Jon's lips with hers.

Jon stagnated for a moment not knowing what to do. He loved her, it was obvious that he loved her, it would be strange if he were immune to the power that Sansa had under him. But how could he afford to live this moment if he knew it would hurt her? He was a bastard, after all.

The redhead slid her hands into Jon's hair and it was what the boy needed to forget everything and answer the kiss as Sansa wanted.  
It was wrong, he knew it was, but at least once in his life he would allow the Jon Snow who loved Sansa Stark to have her for a few moments.


	3. The King Arrival

Jon saw Sansa pass him several times throughout the day. The girl had followed Catelyn Stark through Winterfell for a couple of hours, the place was busier than usual with the arrival of the King, and the Lady of Wintefell had never been so busy.

The boy saw Sansa's bleak gaze as she had to follow her mother, Jon knew it was Catelyn's attempt to keep Sansa from getting in trouble, she saw the grudge and anger stamped on Sansa's face as soon as the King arrived and she met Prince Joffrey.

On the other hand, Jon tried to follow Joffrey's movements closely, he needed to know if he was a good person, he wouldn't allow Sansa to stay with anyone who could hurt her, but so far the information he had gathered was inconclusive.

He saw how the golden prince was always accompanied by his guard, The Hound, as Jon heard they had called him, but he had not caught any sparks that betrayed Sansa's betrothed personality.

Joffrey smiled as he laid eyes on Sansa and it had made Jon's heart clench, imagining that the prince must have appreciated what he saw and that unnerved him.  
Sansa was beautiful, all her features are delicate and harmonious, Jon knew the effect she had on men, because he had felt it himself and had heard several boys murmur about the beauty of Sansa, which made him fight with those boys and Jon defended himself by saying that his motivation was to defend his cousin's honor. But he knew that wasn't it. The young boy knew that it was not only that, it was obvious that he would always defend Sansa's honor, but it was the love he felt that made his blood boil whenever he saw a man's lust over her.

He sighed hopelessly as he watched the crackle of his fireplace. He was already in his room for a couple of hours because Lady Stark had not allowed him to attend the banquet made for the King since he was a bastard.

He had been so worried about Sansa lately that Catelyn's attitude didn't even bother him as it should. On the other hand, he thought it was good to be reclusive in his room, so he would not watch any gallantry that the golden prince could make for Sansa.

Ghost seemed to feel Jon's anguish, and he could have sworn he saw a pitying look in the eyes of the giant wolf, who rested quietly near the hearth. Jon laughed in disbelief, he was really screwed.

Jon considered leaving his chair the moment the bedroom door opened unexpectedly. The young man soon turned his gaze to the room, just in time to see Sansa slur into the room.

"Sansa? What are you doing here? You should be at the banquet," the brunette said.

"I don't care about that feast." she answered. Jon nodded in understanding. Sansa sat on Jon's bed and faced the fireplace again, just as Jon had done moments before. "I can't marry him, Jon. Dad will take me to King's Landing." she communicated, Jon couldn't help but an exasperated sigh that came out with that news.

Sansa's look was one of pure despair and Jon was even sadder about it. Maybe it would have been easier if Sansa had liked the idea of marriage, if she had ended up liking the golden prince, so maybe Jon wouldn't be as desperate as he was.

"Jon, I can't go. I can't." she stated vehemently. Jon sighed, got up from where he was and sat beside the redhead.

"There is no other way Sansa." He lightly touched her hand, causing Sansa to open her hand to shelter Jon's fingers.

"There's Jon, there's another way." she stated and then turned her body to face her cousin "We can run away ..."

"Sansa ..." Jon interrupted her speech, that idea was absurd, he had not even considered it.

"We can Jon. Think about it. We can run away, go to Dorne or any other place of your choice, I really don't care, as long as I'm away from Joffrey and stay with you."  
Jon's heart had softened at those words, he couldn't deny the happiness in knowing that Sansa wanted to be with him, even though that desire could only have been born in the desperation to be with Joffrey.

"Your mother would send all the men from Winterfell to find me and then hang me." He argued rationally, not allowing his bittersweet feelings for Sansa to accept that idea.

"She wouldn't find us, Jon. When they realized our absence we would be far away." she tried to dissuade him, staring at him with her blue eyes, which soon shed thick tears, so desperate for Jon to accept her plan.

"Sansa, I can't. That would dishonor you forever." he again tried to make sense of Sansa, even though there was only a spark of rationality within him, as the rest desperately wanted to escape with Sansa.

"Dishonor will be marrying him. Dishonor will be living forever unhappy, knowing that if you had agreed to run away with me I would be eternally happy."  
  
Jon swallowed hard. How could he keep denying that he didn't want to run away with Sansa? He knew that long before Joffrey would be impossible to have her, Eddard Stark would never allow it, not because they were cousins, even if it was not common among the Stark, there were precedents of cousin marriages in the family, but he was a bastard and that never would be accepted. So, in fact, they could only be together if they ran away, otherwise he could never think of the idea of having Sansa.

"How would we do that, Sansa?" Finally he asked, causing a smile to appear on Sansa's lips, after all, finally seemed to be convincing him.

"I'll get some coins and jewelry, you'll take care of supplies and horses. We'll leave when everyone is asleep." she explained the plan.

"This is crazy!" the brunette exclaimed, still unsure if what he was doing was right.

"It's not. It's the right thing to do." she spoke as if reading the young man's thoughts, perhaps reading, both had such a strong connection that sometimes Jon was startled at how they always guessed what the other felt. "I will die before I allow Joffrey to touch me."

"Do not say that." Jon scolded her. "Never say that, Sansa." he put his hands on Sansa's face, wanting her to heed his words. "Even if I'm not here someday, I want you to promise that you'll never do anything crazy."  
  
"I can't promise that." she answered him.

"Sansa ..." he said seriously "Promise. I can never live quietly knowing that you can do such madness."  
  
She sighed, seeing herself with no alternative, Jon's eyes staring at her with such pleading that she would never be able to deny her that.

"Fine. I promise."

"Good." He gave a simple smile.

"So will we run away?" Sansa returned the subject, facing Jon hopefully.

"We will." he answered her with conviction, immediately seeing a huge smile appear on Sansa's face.

Sansa wanted to laugh, such was her relief at the news. In response, the redhead hugged Jon, barely able to contain herself.

"Thank you Jon. Thank you!" She stared at him with her blue eyes, which this time were not sad, as they had always been since the day she learned of her marriage. She caressed Jon's face, watching closely every detail, every feature that made him unique. She sighed with relief. She didn't hold back until she put her lips together with Jon's, seeing that the boy responded with the same will. "I love you." she declared, knowing that she had never spoken those words directly.

Jon laughed, unable to believe the size of his luck. He was a bastard, had grown up unhappy, felt like an unlucky curse, one alone in the world, but now he had Sansa's love and nothing else mattered. All the bad luck he felt about his birth no longer mattered, he had Sansa's love and would be forever happy with it.

"I love you too." he smiled sweetly at Sansa and this time it was his turn to take her lips in a silent promise to care for her and love her for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a comment.
> 
> Xx


	4. The Escape

Jon Snow was wearing a black cloak trying to camouflage himself in the pitch of night. The young man walked through Winterfell feeling the snow below his feet. He sighed and soon saw white smoke rise from his mouth.

He was nervous. Of course it was. Just a few feet from him Sansa was waiting for him in the stables, waiting for the two of them to get away from Winterfell, he still didn't believe this was happening.

Part of him feared that he was making a big mistake, that the escape would go wrong, that they would eventually get caught and something bad would happen to Sansa. This part of him also screamed how wrong it was that he would dishonor Sansa and the entire Stark family. But he had to admit, the other party was anxious and happy, happy to have the opportunity to live with Sansa, sure that they would be happy and free as never before.

The two planned their escape for days, had decided to go to Dorne, Sansa had devoted herself to the task of getting financial reinforcements and Jon the supplies. Finally, they decided the night they would leave, and that they would meet only in the stables, so that they would avoid a large movement in the corridors of their rooms and draw attention.

Jon left his room quietly as Ghost did, in fact, he had left the big wolf with Sansa, so that he would feel comfortable letting her out of the room in the middle of the night. He knew that under normal circumstances Winterfell would be safe and no one would hurt Eddard Stark's daughter, but these were not normal circumstances and Winterfell was surrounded by Lannisters and Baratheons.

Jon took a few more steps and knew that he would be in Winterfell's stables a little longer, which would reassure him, knowing that Sansa would cherish him with sweet words and say that everything would be all right.  
He was aware of everything going on around him and it was when he heard footsteps behind him that he stopped.

"Jon." he listened and felt the nervousness take over him. "Stop."  
  
Jon turned to find Robb Stark and his wolf staring at him. He considered ignoring and continuing his journey, but he didn't want Robb to figure out his plan, but something inside him said he already knew it.

"I know what you are doing." Jon said nothing, even if he wished he couldn't, he'd been taken aback, any lie he made up would be good enough to fool Robb.

"I knew you would do that, Father was very foolish to think that Sansa and you would do nothing. When I saw you leaving the room today I was sure. Go back to the room, Jon."

Jon shook his head, would not return, he could not.

"You will dishonor her forever if you run away." Robb went on, Jon hung his head, felt his eyes moisten, Robb was like the rational part that existed in Jon, who screamed whenever Sansa was not for him "If you love her let her follow her fate since she was born. "  
  
"Do you think I don't love her?" Jon said in disbelief. Sansa was the only thing he loved in the world, the only truly good thing that had ever happened in his life. She always accepted him as he was, loved him and cared for him whenever he needed affection.  
  
"I know you love her." Robb nodded and seeing that Jon had calmed down he approached "And this is why I ask you not to run away with her. Tomorrow when everyone wakes up soon they will realize the disappearance of both of you and know what happened."  
  
"I can't allow her to be forced to marry." Jon tried to argue his actions, trying to get him to understand.

"I know it's hard to accept. But Sansa is the daughter of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, she was meant to marry someone from an important family, you know that. Running away with her will only bring her dishonor, so be sure that as soon as you two get out of here the guards will find you. "

Tears were already streaming down Jon's face and he, ashamed to have thought himself worthy of Sansa and planned to run away with her, lowered his face. Robb again took advantage of his cousin's fragility and touched his shoulder.

"I know you love her, so make the right choice and set her free."

Seeing Jon's desolation, Robb knew he had done his part, there would be no escape. Jon was too honorable to go along with his plan, he knew Jon had only decided to do so in the face of Sansa's persuasion. But by then Robb had driven Jon's dreams away, and nothing Sansa said would take the weight off Jon in forever dishonoring Sansa Stark's name.

Robb allowed Jon to continue on his way, knowing that he just continued to inform Sansa of his withdrawal.

Upon arriving at the stables he was greeted by a tight hug from Sansa, he allowed himself to repay the act as he knew it would be the last time he would do so, after he broke the news to Sansa he knew she would never touch him again.

She let go of the hug and still had a big smile on her lips until she looked at Jon's face and her smile faded.

"What happened?" she questioned him worriedly.

"I can not." he shook his head, trying hard to keep the tears from his eyes again, knowing that crying would make it all the harder.

"What?" The redhead's eyes widened.

"I can't run away." he answered without looking at her.

"What?" she questioned again. "You will! We plan it! Come on Jon, it's past time." She tried to pull him away, choosing to ignore the brunette's words.

"No Sansa, we can't run away."

It was then that the redhead realized that Jon seemed to have taken root from where he was and would not move.

"What are you doing Jon? Do you realize that if we don't run away I'll have to marry Joffrey?" she questioned him, feeling desperation overtake her.

"I know." - was what he managed to answer, feeling numb, as if he were dead inside.

"And you want me to marry him ?!" she snapped angrily "Is this Jon ?!" she shook him to answer her, at that moment all she felt was anger.

"You were born for that. I can't ruin it." he said without emotion.

"It doesn't matter. I'll go alone." she turned, walking toward the waiting horse a few feet away.

Of course she didn't plan on going alone, but even if Jon didn't want her, she would leave. She couldn't live with Joffrey, whom she despised. She knew she would miss Jon, but the misfortune of being touched by another man would be too painful to stay in Winterfell at the mercy of her fate.

She was brave, always was, never allowed people to impose on her, to subdue her. She was saddened that Jon didn't want to go with her, but couldn't stay in Winterfell. Sansa preferred to live with the happiness of knowing that she did not easily surrender to her unfortunate destiny.

"No." he said in a cold voice and she stopped. "You are not going." his words spun her heels again to look at him.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, not recognizing that the man in front of her was Jon, the man she had always loved.

"I will not allow it." he said in a low voice, letting all of Robb's flood of words hit him.

Sansa stared at him incredulously, but decided to ignore him and walk back to her horse.

"No Sansa. If you run away I'll call the guards." he communicated, feeling the pain of the words coming out of his lips.

The redhead stopped for a few seconds staring at him with her sad eyes.

"I'll hate you forever if you don't allow me to get away from here."

"I can live with that." he responded without emotion, knowing that all he said was a big lie. He loved her enough to be saddened by the thought of her hating him, but he loved her too much to let her be unprotected, away from home and at the mercy of the dangers of being alone.  
  
Jon watched as Sansa's eyes filled with tears and he swore he felt his heart turn to ice at the sight, the pain visible in the redhead's blue eyes, but there would be no turning back, he couldn't disgrace her.

Sansa lifted her chin and stood upright. Her pride was hurt, but she wouldn't show it. She would walk away with her head held high and vow never to trust any man, even if this man was Jon Snow, a boy she had always loved and trusted.

Jon stared at Sansa's face, hated himself for inflicting her suffering, but there was nothing he could do at that moment. Robb's words were true and he was too foolish to fantasize about a future with Sansa.

The redhead said nothing, looked at him no longer, and did not allow herself to look back as she returned to her quarters. Everything that once existed between her and Jon was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Tell me what you would like to read in the next chapters ...
> 
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to say that English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any errors that may arise.
> 
> Xx


End file.
